Bubble Trouble
'Bubble Trouble '''is the fifteenth episode of the second season. Plot Early one morning, Bill and Ben have just woken up after a good night's sleep and are now ready for some fun. Weed asks the flowerpot men where they are going, Ben tells her they are going to the shed, but Weed says it's far too nice a day to be playing indoors so Bill explains that they are going to find something to play ''with in the shed, then the flowerpot men dash off. Bill and Ben find lots of things in the shed, but nothing they want to play with until Bill finds a piece of string and suggests that they can have a tug-of-war, Ben thinks that is a great idea so they take their piece of string outside. Bill draws a line between him and Ben with a piece of chalk, picks up one end of the string while Ben holds the other, counts down from three and the flowerpot men begin their tug-of-war. While Bill and Ben are pulling, Bill decides to play a trick on Ben - he lets go of his end of the string and sends Ben flying into a garden sieve, then the sieve begins to roll around with Ben inside it so Bill runs after it to save him. The sieve rolls to the bottom of the garden while Slowcoach is having a lettuce leaf for breakfast, then the sieve rolls over the lettuce leaf ruining it and to make matters worse, Bill runs over it while chasing the sieve. The sieve rolls to the end of the garden, then crashes into the cold frame and Ben falls out of it. The crash makes a washing-up liquid bottle on the window edge topple over and washing-up liquid spills onto the ground causing Ben to slip on it, then Bill arrives and also slips on the washing-up liquid, some falls into his mouth and he swallows it. Ben gets back onto his feet feeling very dizzy and Bill sees the washing-up liquid bottle, then he hiccups and a bubble flies out of his mouth. Every time Bill hiccups, bubbles fly out of his mouth so Ben takes him to see Weed. At the bottom of the garden, Weed tells Bill that mustn't drink anything when he doesn't know what it is and says to the flowerpot men that they should but the washing-up liquid bottle back where they found it before anyone else drinks it. Bill and Ben go back to the end of the garden to do what Weed has told them to do, but while they are putting the washing-up liquid bottle upright again, they slip on the washing-up liquid again and the bottle flies into a bucket of water. Bill and Ben climb into the bucket to get the bottle back, but then they notice that the washing-up liquid is making lots of bubbles in the bucket so they begin to play with them. Bill and Ben give themselves bubble beards and Bill has an idea of a trick that they can play on Slowcoach - they are going to pretend to be their own elderly uncles coming to pay their nephews a visit. Ben thinks that is a brilliant trick so he throws a sponge into the bucket and he and Bill dash off. Suddenly, a big bubble flies out of the bucket, Whoops sees it and goes into his compost heap to take cover, but the bubble traps him inside itself and now Whoops is flying inside the bubble. Meanwhile, Bill and Ben have found two walking sticks and are now playing their trick. Slowcoach falls for the trick and Bill and Ben's 'uncles' say what naughty boys their nephews are. Just as Slowcoach is about to invite Bill and Ben's 'uncles' into his house, he sees Whoops flying inside the big bubble. Bill and Ben also see Whoops and know that this is an emergency so they drop their walking sticks, wipe off their bubble beards (covering Slowcoach in bubbles) and run after the big bubble. Bill and Ben rush past Boo and then Bill has an idea, he goes back to Boo, takes one of his prickles and runs off with it leaving Boo to wonder what is going on. Bill and Ben meet Pry at the end of the garden and Bill tells her about Whoops being stuck inside the big bubble and explains what they want her to do. The big bubble flies past Bill, Ben and Pry so Bill holds onto one of Pry's legs, Pry flies into the sky taking Bill with her and Ben runs after them. At the bottom of the garden, everyone is watching the rescue. Suddenly, Ben has an idea - he gets out a slingshot catapult and a pebble and aims it at the bubble, just as Bill is about to poke the bubble with Boo's prickle, Ben fires the pebble into the bubble, Whoops falls out of the sky and Ben catches him. Everyone is relieved that Whoops is safely back on the ground and when he asks what happened, Slowcoach tells him that Bill and Ben have been up to their tricks again so the flowerpot men apologize to Whoops, but everyone else agrees that Bill, Ben and Pry have been very brave and the rescue has been very exciting. Bill and Ben have had a long day and are quite glad that is time for bed, but as they are saying goodnight, they hear Slowcoach who is having a nice relaxing bath singing, then Whoops appears and says he hopes it's not a bubble bath. Soon, everyone is asleep and dreaming of another day - but not quite so exciting as this one has been. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Whoops * Boo * Pry * Scamper * Whimsy (cameo) * Tad Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House * The End of the Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Pry and Scamper Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert